1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a multilayer board including a plurality of stacked base material layers made of a thermoplastic resin, a multilayer board, and an electromagnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coil which is provided by patterning a conductor on an insulator is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-368105 describes a spiral coil which is provided by patterning a linear conductor in a spiral manner on both surfaces of a polyimide film and performing interlayer connection therebetween.
However, when a plurality of base material layers made of a thermoplastic resin are stacked and thermocompression bonding is performed, the thermoplastic resin flows during the thermocompression bonding, and thus linear conductors may be tilted in a stacking direction. If the linear conductors tilt as described above, there is a possibility that the linear conductors adjacent to each other in the stacking direction come into contact with each other, causing a short circuit.
In order to preventing tilting of the linear conductors in the stacking direction, for example, it is considered to increase the line width of each linear conductor. However, in order to increase the line width of each linear conductor, it is necessary to increase the center interval (pitch) between the linear conductors adjacent to each other in a planar direction, and when the line width is increased, the wiring density decreases.